Where is She?
by K-Shandra
Summary: Peter finds out that it's Alt-Olivia he slept with.


Title: Where Is She?

Genre: FRINGE

Pairing: Peter and Alt-Olivia. P/O in content though

Rating: Strong T (and a nasty one at that)

Timeline: 3X7 (the ending)

Spoilers: Subsequently alters the ending of 3X7 and the series story line thereafter.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were "it" would never have happened… my muse is not as cruel.

Warning: The start is nasty, my muse was nasty, so you're warned.

Summery: Peter finds out that it's Alt-Olivia he slept with.

Author's note: This is what happens when you have a tidy up of your stories. You find fics you wrote but never published. This one was written at the time when my muse was going, no-no-no-NO-WTF! She was doing little HATE ALT-OLIVIA fics at the time. This was one where she played nice, kind of. (She's still in denial)

Written: November 2010 – but never published.

Word Count: 2 357

Edited and Published: July 2011

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Peter pulled out of her. Everything he had wanted, hoped for had finally happened. Yes, he'd had had anxiety issues, who wouldn't have? Especially after having waited almost two years to be with someone. Unlike the way novels usually depicted it, it had not been perfect, far from it in fact. It had been awkward. At times it had felt like she was forcing herself, like she didn't really want to.

His ego was slightly bruised, he was sure that she had faked her orgasm. But it was a start, and he could work at it. Peter spooned behind her moving her hair out of the way he kissed her shoulder, when he saw it.

His eyes bugged as he tried to control his gasp, and the sick sensation that hit his stomach. Olivia did not have a tattoo on her neck, at least not his Olivia. His whole body went ridged. No wonder it had seemed forced from her side, it most probably had been. She was not Olivia. Well she was, but not his Olivia. Had they brought back the wrong one? Had they replaced her? Oh god no! Not Olivia, of all the people in the world just not Olivia.

'You okay Peter?' Alt-Livia asked, having felt his body suddenly tense behind her.

'Yes Olivia.' He answered, for a moment unable to pronounce her name. 'Id best be going, can't leave Walter on his own, you never know what he might get up to.' Peter said getting out of bed, for once thankful that he could use Walter as an excuse. 'Mind if I?' Peter asked, pointing towards the bathroom.

'Go ahead.' Alt Olivia gestured, unconcerned about his behaviour.

Peter ran the shower then stepped into it, his fists and head hitting the wall, whilst he breathed deeply, trying to control his shock. _Oh god no, no, no Olivia where are you? I want you here. I wanted it to be you_. He started scrubbing himself, he hated her, hated what she had taken from him._ Oh god! Olivia will hate me now, how could I have been so stupid as to not realize that it wasn't her, she was different. She did things differently. Oh god where was Olivia._ His eyes shot open. If she was here, that meant that Olivia was over there… or had this imposter propositioned him? Had his father figured out his strongest weakness? Why he'd been as willing to help on their side? That it had been to protect her, to know that she would no longer need to face the daily dangers she faced. That she no longer would have needed to fight the inter-dimensional war, that she could go back to being a regular agent a liaison. He'd been hurt by the discovery of Walter's secret, but his need to protect her was stronger, he would later have worked out some way to come back to her. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he would have returned to her, he had missed her in the time he's been over there.

But Olivia had come for him, it had been his Olivia, her eyes had spoken to him. She had confirmed to him about the secret, that she's known. Olivia did not admit her fears, not to him or anyone. She only admitted her need for him that he belonged with her. That she wanted him by her side. But how had it happened? Was it before their crossover or after? He thought back for a while, remembering that just before their crossover she'd been separated from them for a while, before rejoining them. Had they somehow managed to switch then? Oh god no! His father must not have Olivia… please no. The man was insatiable with regards his greed and his need for revenge. He would kill her… destroy her, if only to get back at Walter for having taken him, and at him, for having left again.

He needed to find Walter. Walter would know what they could do. Shutting off the water he got out of the shower. Reaching for the towel he stopped mid way, she would have used it, he did not want anything that had touched her near him. _Think logically Peter, where would Olivia put her towels? _Turning he opened the cupboard under her basin. Pulling out the bottom towel, he proceeded to dry himself. Not wanting anything to touch his skin that she may have touched. He dressed in record time, draping the towel over the shower, before making his way out into the bedroom. She was not in the bed, the rumpled bed sheets their implication caused his stomach to churn, and bile to rise in his throat. He found her in the kitchen, and fought his instincts to flee. Knowing that it was best to not let her for a moment suspect that he may know, he leaned against the doorframe

'Hey, I'm heading out, I'll see you in the morning.' Spoke up, his voice casual, causing her to turn her head to look at him.

'Sure Peter, I'll see you at the lab.' She returned. for a moment he fought his disappointment that she would be as nonchalant about it. That was only until he realized that unlike the real Olivia, he did not want any attachment from her.

'Hey Sweetheart, Luv you.' Peter chirped, vowing that he would never again use that endearment with Olivia.

'You too.' She returned, before turning towards him, half expectantly.

With that he left. Thank god she didn't know him as well as Olivia did. For if she had she been Olivia, she would have seen right through him. Not to think that had it been her, he would have clung onto her all night, and the moment they were both capable of a repeat, he would have made it better. Now he was left with this sick sensation in his stomach. Climbing into their car, he realized that he'd never wanted to get away as fast from her house, as he'd wanted to then.

Peter rushed into their home, not even for a moment considering that Walter may be asleep. Hoping that Walter had not self medicated himself into some stupor.

'Walter wake up.' Peter commanded shaking Walter's shoulder.

Silence

'Walter get up.' Peter repeated, more agitated.

'What is it son?' Suddenly jerking awake, a residual effect from their crossing over.

'We need to go to the lab.' Peter insisted.

'Is there a problem?' Walter asked still slightly groggy from sleep.

'Get dressed.' Peter commanded stepping away from Walter's bed.

'Peter what's wrong?' Walter asked concern suddenly lacing his voice.

'We brought back the wrong Olivia.' Peter stressed, handing Walter his gown.

'We couldn't have she right there with us.' Walter insisted.

'Walter it's not our Olivia that came back, we need to find her.' Peter insisted, getting agitated with Walter's lack of urgency, he knew he had to find Olivia and soon. Before his father could further harm her.

'Peter your not making sense.' Walter returned having put on his robe.

'Walter just get dressed, I'll call Astrid.' Peter returned, before turning and leaving Walter's room

On their arrival at the lab Peter switched on all the lights, whilst Walter made his way over to his work bench.

'Walter, is there anyway that we cold open a doorway again?' Peter asked following Walter down the stairs.

I'm not sure.' Walter returned half in thought, 'and even if we could there would be no way in knowing where she could be, she could be anywhere in that universe, if that side's Walter had any sense, he would've moved her, making her difficult to find.' Walter reasoned, 'and we cannot hold a doorway open indefinitely.'

'Peter what's wrong?' Astrid questioned on entering the lab, 'you said that it was urgent.' Astrid said as she reached for her lab coat.

'We brought back the wrong Olivia.' Peter answered her getting straight to the point.

'What!' Astrid exclaimed, halting her actions for a moment. The shock evident on her face, for a moment upset with herself for not having noticed it.

'Walter, I need to know what we can do to bring her back.' Peter persisted, turning his attention back to Walter, his irritation evident in his voice.

'How could the wrong Olivia have come back?' Astrid asked having gathered her thoughts, 'she then came back with you, unless… you don't think that shape shifter…' Astrid continued, uncertainly, as she tried to come to terms with the implications of Olivia being an impostor.

'For now I'm just hoping they switched her before we came back,' Peter started, having picked up the slight not of distress from Astrid. 'There was a period of time that she was not with us then joined us again before we crossed over. I'm thinking that they may have captured her and sent their Olivia in her place.' Peter reasoned hoping that that was indeed what had happened, not willing yet to accept that a shape shifter could have taken Olivia's place.

'That explains why she seemed so different,' Astrid reasoned. 'But how do we know if Olivia is still alive?' Astrid spoke the other question Peter had not been willing to voice/.

'We don't, and that is something I'm really not ready to face right now.' Peter returned truthfully.

'Walter I need you to think of any way that you could establish some means of communication with Olivia. I need to know if she is still alive. And where she may be.' Peter turned his attention back to Walter, who had started pacing.

'Astrid I need you to help him. We also need to prep some drugs that will knock this one here out, she will also need to be treated with Depro Provera.'

'Birth control!' Walter was quick to state, stunned. 'Peter you didn't?' He asked almost in disbelief.

'Yes. Unfortunately I did. That's how I found out.' Peter returned shortly, agitated.

'You mean you and Olivia…' Astrid started, only to fade when she saw his warning glance.

'No,' Peter replied, shaking his head, 'it would have been our first, and now that we have discussed my sex life could we move on.' Peter continued irritated, 'I just don't want there to be any chance that I may have fathered a child with her.' Peter said turning to Walter.

'I would not worry too much about that.' Walter mumbled under his breath.

'What! Walter!' Peter exclaimed suddenly realizing what Walter had mumbled, 'why?' He insisted.

'The radiation your body would have been exposed to when crossing dimensions would have rendered you if not temporarily infertile, permanently sterile, and seeing as you've crossed twice since reaching puberty, the chances are that much greater that it may be permanent.' Walter answered honestly, before dropping his gaze suddenly, 'Oh what a pity that would be I would have liked a grandchild from you and Olivia. Must see if there is not something I can do there.' Walter started rambling.

'Walter focus.' Peter insisted.

'Oh yes.' Walter said his attention focusing on Peter.

'Do we know if it affected her as well?' Peter asked, needing to know.

'It may have prevented ovulation and if she was to cross back over being with child it could resulting some developmental problems, and most likely a spontaneous abortion. You know that's why they don't like to x ray women who are pregnant.' Walter started rambling again.

'Yes Walter I'm aware,' Peter returned impatiently. 'So you're telling me that Olivia, our Olivia may not also not be able to conceive.'

'Well it's difficult to ascertain, we don't know if coretophan has had any lasting effects on her reproductive system, we never ran any trials for it.' Walter started theorizing.

'Walter! Would she be able to conceive a child given she's crossed dimensions three times already?' Peter asked trying to contain his agitation.

'It's highly unlikely, at least for the next six months, she would have to undergo further testing should you want to know if she could conceive your child.' Walter was quick to warm up to the subject. Peter only shook his head and rolled his eyes in response. 'But then it may also be permanent with her having crossed over three times already… I would…' Walter continued, before Peter interrupted him.

'Good.' Peter stated, thankful for the only bit of positive news he'd received all evening.

'How's that good?' Walter asked suddenly puzzled, wondering how such news could be considered as good news.

'My father may be tempted to get her pregnant, because of the Cortexophen and her abilities. Peter replied hoping that it would explain his concerns.

'Right then, we'll need to sedate this Olivia, and try and extract information from her.' Peter started, having formed some plan of action. 'Then find out where our Olivia is,' he continued, before turning to Walter. 'Walter, you need to figure out how to open a doorway again.'

'Peter we don't have the power to.' Walter insisted.

'I'll talk to Nina Sharp and find out if there's any way in which she can help. I must also inform Broyals of the swap.' Pete said reaching for his phone, intending to make the calls, 'I also need to inform him of our intention to drug this Olivia.' Peter spoke to no one in particular, ten made his way to Olivia's office.

Once done with his calls, Peter closed himself in her makeshift office. Dropping onto the couch, the silence within the office, allowing him the chance to come to terms with the consequences and repercussions of his earlier actions, and what they could mean with regards to his and Olivia's relationship.

_Oh god she must never know, never know that for a moment I'd thought that my dreams had finally come true, that I'd finally gotten to make love to her_. Just then he realized why it had felt like he still missed her, why he had been seeing her…She was not here… he could only hope that she was still alive. He'd kill his father, if anything has happened to her…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Okay the muse kind of ran out here, although there is room for later development… Originally, she wanted to angst him about it, but it would seem more likely that he would want to go and fetch his Olivia… I'm not promising anything.


End file.
